


And the stars fell down one by one (but they never fell from your eyes) [ Art ]

by mippippippi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mippippippi/pseuds/mippippippi
Summary: Stardust has always been one of my favorite movies so yeah I did go there and I couldn't have been happier that Ticiatiger gave me the opportunity to make my own little "wink" at the original poster. :)





	And the stars fell down one by one (but they never fell from your eyes) [ Art ]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ticiatiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticiatiger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [...And the stars fell down one by one (but they never fell from your eyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937195) by [Ticiatiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticiatiger/pseuds/Ticiatiger). 



> Stardust has always been one of my favorite movies so yeah I did go there and I couldn't have been happier that Ticiatiger gave me the opportunity to make my own little "wink" at the original poster. :)

 

Cover Art for

**And the stars fell down one by one (but they never fell from your eyes)**

by Ticiatiger

[[ **full size**](https://68.media.tumblr.com/b1e01c25b2e8b7d621d33e5bfecefa78/tumblr_ouy5c9opX71s50jflo1_r1_1280.jpg)]


End file.
